


Voltron Catering Ltd.

by nerdoftheinternet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Jack of all trades au, Multi, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy - Freeform, aliens exist, and live with humans, criminal group, episodic, i dunno about shipping, maybe it'll happen, maybe not, recovery team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdoftheinternet/pseuds/nerdoftheinternet
Summary: “So… are we like, secret spies or something?” A person with small stature asks, face hidden under a green hooded jacket. Two people seated next to them high-five and fist pump in glee, seemingly enthused by the thought.“….Not exactly.” A sigh. The figure who replied, a ginger haired man with a marvellous moustache clears his throat.“So we’re the bad guys?” Another person retorts, his black hair falls in front of his eyes and his red leather jacket gleams in the sparse lighting.“…Not exactly.”





	Voltron Catering Ltd.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please, this story came to my head during exam time so obviously I wrote it cos I'm that kinda person. I am planning an overarching plot but so far this just follows the life of our beloved not really secret agents but kinda like one? Basically if you watched Gintama or Sket Dance you get the idea.

 

“Blue reporting. I’m suited up and on standby. Yellow?”

“Yellow reporting. These new comm devices are awesome Pidge!”

“Hunk you aren’t supposed to mention- You know what? Whatever, I uploaded your data in the system so the ID’s I gave you should work on the scanners. Update me on your status so I can crack the restricted area. Roger?”

“…”

“Guys?”

“….”

“Fine. Yellow and Blue, go do your work please.” A sigh.

“Copy that Green! Heading out!”

* * *

 

_“So… are we like, secret spies or something?” A person with small stature asks, face hidden under a green hooded jacket. Two people seated next to them high-five and fist pump in glee, seemingly enthused by the thought._

_“….Not exactly.” A sigh. The figure who replied, a ginger haired man with a marvellous moustache clears his throat._

_“So we’re the bad guys?” Another person retorts, his black hair falls in front of his eyes and his red leather jacket gleams in the sparse lighting._

_“…Not exactly.”_

* * *

Extremely satisfied with himself, Lance takes ignores the line fizzling out and adjusts his tie, smirking at Hunk on his side. The two exchange a glance before opening the grand entrance of the function room.

Immediately, bright lights assault their eyes. The function room was decorated as appropriate for a newly elected politician’s celebratory dinner with his colleagues and supporters. Golden coloured curtains framed the massive windows that showed the skyline. Circular tables surrounded with chairs all covered in an elegant looking cloth of silk while the table is topped off with silver themed flowers as the centrepiece. At the very centre of the ceiling was a massive crystal chandelier that encompassed the stage area.

Lances’ smile widened when he glanced at the beautiful women, garbed in their designer evening gowns and jewellery that probably costed more than his whole years’ salary. He exchanged a look with Hunk once more, taking a tray of hors d’oeuvres and regaling the visitors with a grin and offering them the contents of his tray.

“May I offer you something to eat, beautiful ladies?” He smiled at a particular group of women, relishing in their shy giggles. He did this for a while, trying to keep Hunk in his sights but figured he’d find his way to the meeting point somehow. Glancing at his watch, he empties out his tray and clicked the additional button on his earpiece and made his way towards the kitchen. One of the senior staff stopped him but one scan of his ID and he was walking past him with a smile.

The static of his earpiece, disappeared only to be replaced by an exasperated voice. “Blue?” Pidge’s voice echoed in the line.

* * *

 

_“Lance McClain. 20 years old self-proclaimed ladies’ man.” The same ginger-haired man read off of the file. In front of him, a young man with brown hair and dark blue eyes smirked, leaning forward on the table separating them. From his posture, one can infer his lanky build and his relaxed stance. “That’s me. Lance McClain, loving ladies is the game.” The ginger-haired man’s eye twitches. The interview continues with the ginger-haired man asking inane questions about his personal life which Lance answers with ease and confidence._

_“It also says here that you were training to be a pilot in the Playa Baracoa Airbase but you left due to multiple disputes with the commanding officer.” The ginger-haired man read, watching the grimace break out of Lance’s face. He sighed before speaking, eyes determined and different to how he initially presented himself._

_“Look man, I trained there for a reason which was to help out people and be of service to my country but the way they treated people, it was wrong and I won’t stand for it. If that makes me wrong then I don’t care.” He proclaimed. For the first time since the interview began, the ginger-haired man smiled._

_“You don’t have to explain yourself to me Lance McClain, this is not something our company would judge you for, and in fact I think this proves to us that you would be a good fit to the team.” He explained, smiling. “You have a good moral sense, observation skills brought about by your initial military training and a…pleasing personality that we think would be very useful to our operations.” He says all this so vaguely that Lance squints suspiciously at his words._

_“That’s really cool and all but you don’t have to sound so suspicious, this is just a part-time catering job y’know? Don’t make it sounds so shifty.” He laughed, unmindful of the glint in the ginger-haired man’s face. “I think you’ll find that the job position we have available is more complicated than that.”_

* * *

 

“Hey Pidgey Pie, I’m heading to the restricted access now. Anything there I should worry about?” They really should get into the habit of using these codenames. They’re so cool but _soo_ much effort. There was a barely audible sigh on the other line before Pidge’s voice echoed once again. “Negative. I’ve looped all cameras and disabled the alarm system for some of the doors. I still need you to go to the security room and get me access to the basement so I can crosscheck the blueprints we got and tighten up on remote control.”

“Roger!” Lance enthused, heading down towards the corridor. The hotel was really beautiful but so far down the restricted area made it seemed so similar to the spy movies that he liked to watch. He turned left, spotting the flight of stairs he was supposed to be taking to get to the basement security room. Pidge and Hunk had gone through all the trouble of drilling every turn, every step of the path to the security room that he could probably remember it down to the exact steps needed to get there.

Finally arriving to the reinforced steel door that was labelled ‘Security Room,’ Lance once again, scanned his ID and waited for it to light up in green when he was startled by the intrusive ‘beep’ and warning red light. “Uh… Pidge?” There was a commotion inside before the door opened with a ‘whoosh’ and a heavy set bipedal alien with four eyes that simultaneously narrowed at Lance came out. Oh well, no time for him to wait for command centre so. With quick, efficient movements Lance pulls out the PDA that Pidge gave him which had multiple functions one of which was- “Argh!” electric shockwaves. The alien falls down and it’s a score for the team’s resident sharpshooter, Mullet will have a difficult time topping that.

Propping the unconscious alien on the side, he walks up to the numerous controls just in time for Pidge to be back on the line. “Sorry ‘bout that Lance, just fixing some more controls. What’s up?”

Lance looks back down at the passed out alien and moonwalks his way to the security board and stares down at the numerous buttons and knobs in all sizes and colours. He was never a tech enthusiast but even he can see the appeal in pressing all the buttons and seeing what they could do. He reigns in the urge to do so and concentrates on the mission. “Uh, never mind. I’m in the control room now, so what do I have to do again?” He asks. He knew he was supposed to put the thing on something but by the time Pidge and Hunk’s super complicated geek out had finished, Lance had stopped listening and dozed off.

“Right on time, Lance. Get to the back of the control board, there should be a small, square box that has a few wires connected to it. One wire should say Line 1. Plug that out and connect the PDA to it. Then I’ll do the rest.” Lance hummed and murmured an affirmative as soon as he plugged in the PDA to what seemed to be the right connector. Oh well, Pidge will sort it out. Meanwhile, he was just slightly off target and still had to deal with the sleeping alien on the corner. As he was thinking of this, Hunk’s voice came through the comm, confirming the validity of the prints and assisting Shiro and Keith through infiltration of the upper level. He approached the alien, hand on his hips and pouting. Should he knock him out again? Maim him? Throw him on the laundry shoot for someone else to deal with? He probably shouldn’t stick around here for too long lest he lose sight of the target. He surveyed the room, spotting multiple areas of interest such as the sick moped balanced on the corner, a storage cabinet and a large poster of popular business godfather Zarkon. Wtf. As cool as the moped was, Lance couldn’t help but wish there was something more useful like rope or tape or something similar. CQC’s couldn’t be farther than reality and that was so unfair, he thought.

“Lance, you on your way to the ballroom?” A voice sounded from his ear, nudging him out to reality. He really had no time for this. What a mess.

“Uh, yeah Hunk. I’m on my way.”

He cracks his neck once, twice. Does his fingers and crouches down to the fallen alien dude.

“Now let’s get started….”

 

Keith held the items out to Shiro as he dusted himself off. Zip-lining on a height of over 100m whilst avoiding death or worse, detection was admittedly a bit of a high and both of them took a second to compose themselves before putting on their gear. Keith strapped his pouch and checked the belts before standing up, looking up at Shiro to await his orders.

Clicking his comm link and placing on his ear, Shiro checks his gun, his Taser and his array of weapons before finally speaking. “Hey Green, Yellow. This is Black and Red ready for Phase 2.” Shiro’s voice was quiet but firm, very different from the cheerful quiet tone that he usually uses with them. Keith tried not to cringe hearing the awful codenames they got. He still didn’t know why Allura won’t approve of the codenames he thought of. If the _Silent Rider_ to _White Knight_ didn’t sound like the coolest thing, he didn’t know what did.

In complete contrast, Hunk’s voice was cheery as if he was just having an afternoon stroll, stalling and hacking through the security systems and leaving them to Pidge for remote control or nonchalantly opening up doors that have multiple codes apart from the system. “Hey Shiro, Keith. I’ve cleared all entrance and exits for you and let Pidge have at it so you should be all good to go. Ten minutes and the guards, all recordings and messages are being intercepted by Pidge now.” Keith wonders why in the hell they had codenames for if no one but Shiro and him bothered to use it.

“Thanks, Yellow.” Shiro turned towards Keith, ushering him in the usual formation. Keith shoulders his backpack, checks for any residual sound and pulls his hood up, pushing the door wide enough to slide through. He does a perimeter check while Shiro covers him from behind. Their orders are always to minimise the casualties if possible but these following months reporting for the same kind of mission after mission had them facing unsavoury men and women who wouldn’t be missed by society. Keith had been a little bit like them, if he hadn’t been discovered by Shiro and the others and got this job. He wondered where he would be without all of them. Zooming left and right, Keith kept an eye on his surroundings, making sure to neutralise any guard silently before beckoning Shiro forward and up the vents they went. Travelling from the cramped tunnels severely disadvantaged their mobility but it also allowed them to escape detection much faster especially in a building with a strong security force.

They continued this until they got all the way down to the 35th floor where their target should be. Getting off the vents and engaging the security by the employee elevator, Shiro signalled a pause and turned on his comm for a moment, sending a message to Pidge. “Hey Green, we’re just about to engage the target, how’s the security looking?”

“Hey guys, there should be about 10 or so guards near the entrance. I’ve hacked through the security functions of their devices so any signal from them should come to me and not to the building security. I do think you guys should move a bit faster on the mob characters so you can reach the final boss quickly. It’s the 11th room from the emergency stairs. Just a tip!” Pidge hurriedly replied, disconnecting the comm.

* * *

 

_“Alright Keith… I think you would be a really good addition to this team if you only just calm down and think more.” Shiro grasped his shoulders, Keith could see the genuine emotion in his eyes._

_“I’ll try Shiro. I want to be in this team, I swear!”_

_“Then think of the team, Keith. Whenever you feel the urge to do something, stop and think if this is gonna help the team out if this can be beneficial to them. The team will help you Keith just as much as you help them!”_

_“I’ll do my best Shiro! I’ll make you proud.”_

* * *

 

Keith and Shiro ran through the corridors, sacrificing stealth for speed. The guards, who were a mix of humanoid guards armed and ready to shoot, they charged at them.

“Activate battle-mode.” Shiro commanded and Pidge’s mocking voice echoed with the familiar ‘battle sequence begin!’ His arm glowed a green hue before the ordinary metal arm formed an armour, covering all the sweet spots on the joints and connecting areas. Shiro ran at their combatants, slicing through them in the midst of sparks and broken pieces of metal. The robot guards hit one another from the impact, both of them stumbling to the side. Keith lunges at the two, using his leg to kick one off of him and then used his knife to slice through the other one’s firearm and stomach exposing the livewire of interconnecting mech. They disarmed and overcame the guards, reaching their destination while leaving a trail of destroyed pieces of metal and exposed wiring, leaving sparking wires and smoke in their wake.

 

* * *

 

_“Uh…Are you sure this is gonna be fine?” Shiro wondered, looking uncertainly at Pidge and Hunk’s menacing grins. Pidge was checking the computer for last minute programing checks while Hunk turned the metal arm left and right, making sure not a piece was out of place. Both could not hide their excitement._

_“It’ll be fine Shiro! This baby can function both as a normalrmandatotalcombatweapon!” Shiro could barely understand what Pidge had said, the words blending together in elation. Hunk nodded, pride for his creation showing. “Yeah Shiro, we made sure incorporate metal alloys that’s flexible for everyday use and another heavier, armour metal that can  Finally, the two of them fitted the arm and Shiro was surprised at the lightness of it, almost as if he was feeling his normal arm again. He cherished this small bit of normalcy, and was once again grateful to the two young people who are looking up at him so hopefully._

_“Feels great guys.” Shiro raised his arm with a smile._

* * *

 

On the way to the room, Keith and Shiro were barraged by Pidge’s insistent voice.

“Guys, you have 2 minutes! I muted all the security alerts in the room leading to outside but I can’t stop him from hearing all this commotion. There is only one exit through the main door since I locked all other entries but I don’t want him getting ideas. Get him now and get away!” The urgency in Pidge’s voice did not help but finally, they smashed through the room, kicking the door and startling the yellow coloured alien who peered at them with his one eye.

“W-what do y-you want from me???” It shouted, it was by all means much taller in stature compared to Keith and Shiro but it cowered down, hiding behind the ginormous chair they presumed it sat on. “I don’t know which group you’re from but whatever they’re paying you to kill me, I can double it!” Keith winced at his loud words but continued surveying the other rooms, making sure there would be no surprises, going back towards the doorway to keep watch. Shiro approached the alien creature and held his hands behind his back, swiftly cuffing him and gagging him with a piece of cloth. “We’re not from the mafia Mr. Proth and we’re not going to kill you. Please don’t fight back or I’ll be forced to be less…civil.” Shiro finished, just as he placed the upgraded zip ties Hunk created. It allowed zero movement regardless of force and minimal slithering from alien forms that could release fluids from their skin and the only way to release it was on a remote control that Frank or Pidge controlled.

Shiro hefted the squirming alien on his shoulder, ignoring the muffled shrieks and panicked wiggling of the strange creature. “Keith, can you get the window please?” He peered down at the busted door, on the look-out for any concerned security but pidge must’ve muted and looped the channels that no one is even aware that anything is wrong.

“Blue and Yellow, target is successfully taken. Initiate escape route.” Keith called out, Shiro could hear the varying shouts of agreement just as Keith opens the window and jumps out. Shiro heaved a sigh, adjusting his grip on the still whining alien before throwing him out the window and following suit. Free falling from the 35th floor of a building without any protection wasn’t new to Shiro but he still marvelled at the sight he saw on the way down. The lights coming from the buildings, the people out at night and the approaching catering truck that swallowed all three of them down just before they hit a visible height.

“Hi Shiro!” Pidge called out from a darkened corner of the truck, the only light seeming to come from the computer screen in front. He could hear Hunk and Lance in the front arguing something related to food and laughing so he deduced that all was well. Pidge’s glasses gleamed in the darkness ominously before Keith turned on the lamp and situated Mr. Proth on the opposite corner. Pidge’s sardonic grin emerged from the darkness. “Your time is 20 minutes and 53.2 seconds, with more than 30 level 3 droids. That’s a new record!”  

 

* * *

 

_“Voltron Catering is only our front company. What I specialise in is recovery.” Allura stood up, dragging the gazes of the people sitting on the table to her. “I recover numerous kinds of things, people, and information. Anything a client pays to find and I review to be not morally wrong, I take it.” She continued, watching their brains turn, all except for one._

_“So you’re an illegal dealer of…everything?” Keith asked._

_“Something of this sort. I don’t fetch weapons or work in human trafficking but I cater to a select area of clients who might want to get something that they can’t through more legal channels. I research this and if I don’t find anything wrong with it or if it won’t cause harm to people, I take their case.”_

_“So what are we here for then? Not that I don’t mind being in the company of a beautiful lady like you.” Lance smirked, yet his face was serious._

_“I chose you because you all had talents beyond what you applied for and I think you have the skills and the guts to do it. You all specialise in areas that I think would help this business and each other.”_

_She looked around the room, hoping that her choice was right. “If there is no other questions, I guess I should say, welcome to Voltron!”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> All the factoids here such as Cuban geography etc are all just based on google search and artistic interpretation so if you think something is factually wrong, it probably is. If you like you can comment below and tell all the things I did wrong though. Thanks for reading.


End file.
